La llama del deseo
by alei91
Summary: Kagome con 18 años descubre el secreto que su familia celosamente le había ocultado, hasta que un día una llamada al instituto de sus padres diciendo que tenia que estar en casa por que era algo urgente, al ingresar se topa con dos personas que la dejaran cautivada en muchas formas, creando en ellos una gran rivalidad por ganarse el amor de ella. Mundo alterno


Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenece son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, en cambio la historia si es mía.

"Pensamientos"

++++++ Cambio de escena

No hay mejor amor que el que nunca ha sido. Los romances que alcanzan a completarse conducen inevitablemente al desengaño, al encono o a la paciencia; los amores incompletos son siempre capullo, son siempre pasión

En la habitación de una imponente mansión, se encontraba una joven de cabello azabache y ojos chocolates, dando a luz a su primogénita.

\- ¡Una última vez mi señora. Ya casi nace!

\- ¡Cómo duele Kaede!¡Ahhhh!- en ese último pugido, nació una hermosa niña de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules cual zafiros.

\- ¡Aquí tienes mi niña, a tu criatura! Será una hermosa vampireza.

\- Lo sé Kaede. Su nombre sera Kagome...- le fue imposible seguir hablando por que en ese momento llegó un joven de cabellos azabaches, ojos azules como la infante, de piel nívea, muy guapo a los ojos de cualquiera.

\- Amor, perdóname por no haber llegado a tiempo... ¡Que hermosa es mi pequeña!- al ver bien al bulto que tenia su esposa en brazos, observó que tenia su piel nívea y cuando lo observó, se quedo anonadó por el color de ojos de su hija, nunca pensó que los tendría igual a él, lo que variaba un poco es que el los tenia más claros y su niña los tenia mas oscuros, mas eso no le importaba.

\- ¿Cómo le pondremos, amor?- nunca se imaginó que tendría una hermosa hija, ahora podía entender el interés de Touga Taisho por hacer una alianza entre sus familias, aunque aun no comprendía el por que rechazó a la familia Tama, tenia entendido que la primogénita de ellos tenia 2 años al igual que su segundo hijo, salió de sus pensamientos al ver que su pequeña se movía en busca de alimento.

\- Su nombre es Kagome.

\- Kagome, que bonito nombre mi estrella- le entregó la niña a su mujer para que la alimentara, veía como la amamantaba cuando sintió unas presencias extrañas.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo Taro?- veía cómo el rostro de su marido se endurecía, su mirada y su cuerpo se tensaron.

\- No lo sé, amor ¿pero? Hay algo raro por aquí... Kaede no te alejes de mi mujer e hija por favor.

\- Lo que usted me diga señor. No permitiré que nada les pase...- ya no pudieron seguir hablando por que se oyó una explosión en unos de los jardines que simbró la casa.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deben de ser los malditos secuaces de Onigumo!

\- ¿Pero.. No se supone que ya había sido desterrado de Japón?- la joven madre trataba de arrullar a su pequeña que ya no comía, aunque no llorara se encontraba inquieta- Shuu, shuu tranquila mi niña, ya pronto todo pasará.

\- Así es, él ya ha sido exiliado pero no dudes que aún quedan algunos que desean derrotar a la familia Taisho y a nosotros, por ser las primeras familias.

Sin esperárselo, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe mostrando a varios tipos encapuchados y armados, entre ellos destacó uno que reconocieron como Onigumo; él era un vampiro convertido, en un principio convivía bien con todos pero con el tiempo fue cambiando hasta que la sed por el poder lo llevó a hacer una de las mayores amenazas para cualquiera, se le conocía por los crímenes que había cometido, había violado a incontables niños, mujeres y ancianos sin importar la edad o si se encontraban embarazadas, había raptado a varias hijas de personas importantes y cuando las encontraban era algo de lo que ningún padre quisiera ver.

En los informes y evidencias salía que las víctimas eran violadas, pues sus partes se encontraban por dentro desgarradas, en sus cuerpos mostraban cortaduras y signos de torturas, todas las víctimas sin excepción mostraban varias mordidas y en su cuerpo ya no contaba con siquiera una gota de sangre.

Sabían por los pocos que lograban escaparse, que le gustaba verlos sufrir al tratar de librarse de él, cada vez que forcejeaban y luchaban por vivir, él les enterraba los colmillos donde fuera y los cortaba a gravedad; los que corrían con suerte estaban marcados de por vida y los que llegaban a encontraban muertos, se sabia que eran sus subordinados los que acababan con las personas..

\- Pero miren qué es lo que tenemos aquí... Por lo que veo tu puta personal acaba de tener a tu bastarda.

\- ¡Maldito mal parido! Con mi familia no te metas...- le fue imposible hacer o decir algo más, por que le metieron un tiro en la pierna izquierda, soportó el grito de dolor por evitar espantar más a su mujer, la misma que apretaba mas a su pecho a su recién nacida. Sabía que no se podía parar de la cama por que aún se encontraba cansada.

\- No se les ocurra moverse, esta arma esta hecha para dañarlo poco a poco con luz ultravioleta, al primero que se mueva ¡Le disparo a esa bastarda! ¡Hakurei! Toma a la mocosa y traemela- se relamia los labios, al pensar cómo los acabaría poco a poco, empezando con lo mas preciado para ellos.

\- ¡No! ¡No le voy a permitir que le haga nada a mi señora!- Kaede era una persona mayor, mas llevaba varios siglos con la familia Higurashi, por lo que se metio para proteger a la nueva integrante.

\- ¡Quitate, maldita vieja. Sólo me estorbas!- de un empujón quitó a la anciana Kaede, cuando ya estuvo cerca del cuerpo de la infante y antes de que la tocara, una luz proveniente de ella, provocó que Onigumo y sus secuaces salieran como alma que lleva el diablo para tratar de huir, mas les fue imposible, por que a la entrada de la mansión los alcanzó la luz; los sirvientes que estaban heridos por tratar de proteger a sus señores, se encontraban preguntándose que había pasado por que cuando la luz los alcanzó sintieron su alma y corazón desnudos, por lo que no se explicaban cómo es que eso pudo ser posible.

Se podían escuchar sus gritos y el olor a carne quemada de todos los secuaces de Onigumo y a el mismo, por que en cuanto la luz los toco los fue quemando poco a poco. El olor de la carne chamuscada era algo muy fuerte.

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso Taro?

\- No lo se Naomi... Lo único que te puedo decir es que fue un poder de nuestra pequeña, que se activó como modo de defensa. Tendremos que descubrir qué poderes tiene para darle un entrenamiento adecuado.

\- Mi señor, si me lo permite... ¿le puedo hacer una sugerencia?

\- Mm, adelante Kaede, dime, ¿que piensas?

\- Por lo que acabo de ver es que la niña será alguien sumamente especial y muy fuerte, incluso mas que ustedes mis señores, pero tenemos que cuidarla mucho por que no sabemos si hay aun mas compinches de Onigumo, y por lo que acaba de pasar les dará un motivo mas para querer acabar con ustedes; mi humilde opinión es que por un tiempo se le oculte su naturaleza, pero sin perder los entrenamientos, para cuando sea el momento se le revele toda la verdad.

Taro analizaba todo lo que le dijo su nana, podía ver de reojo que a su esposa no le había parecido la idea, pero tenia razón Kaede, soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración por la decisión que iba a tomar, sabía que no le gustaría a su mujer, pero el estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera para proteger va su familia "Ay pequeña, no tiene mucho que naciste y se ve que vas a dar muchos problemas... aunque no seriamos del todo felices sin ti"

18 años después.

Una hermosa joven de 18 años, de complexión digna de envidiar, por que tenía un hermoso cabello azabache que bajo la luz del sol, desprendía un brillo azulado, de un largo hasta su cadera y sus puntas se le rizaban; las facciones de su cara eran finas, tenia unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro y sus pestañas las tenia largas y tupidas, y unos labios un poco carnosos que eran de un color rojo, tenia unos pechos un poco grandes pero perfectos para su cuerpo, una cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y unas piernas largar y bien torneadas y medía 1.70.

Era conocida por siempre mostrase feliz, a todos les sonreía y todos la querían, pero si alguien se metía con ella o sus amigos tenia un carácter explosivo en mas de una ocasión se metió en problemas por haber golpeado a los chicos que se querían traspasar con ella, pero también era alguien muy cariñosa, solía siempre andar con shorts de mezclilla o pantalones de mezclilla y cuero negro debido a lo moto que manejaba, cuando llegaba al instituto mas de uno suspiraba por ella.

Se encontraba saliendo antes de que acabaran sus clases, debido a una llamada de sus padres que le decían que se tenía que dirigir de inmediato a su casa iba molesta por tener que abandonar antes las clases, por lo que saliendo rápido se puso su casco y salió rápido en su moto Yamaha de carreras del año, de color dorado con blanco; cuando ya estuvo en la entrada de su casa se dio el lujo de derrapar la moto a la entrada de la mansión, cuando se bajo divisó otras motos y un Jeep, mas no les tomó importancia y se dirigió a la sala cuando vio algo que la dejó cautiva...

Continuara...


End file.
